


Tess Goodwin's Last Meal

by cheskaalma



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: College, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheskaalma/pseuds/cheskaalma
Summary: As it says in the title, this is about the infamous serial killer The Rorschach Reaper also known as Tess Goodwin in the first season of the game Criminal Case. This book has non-canon and real facts about her. I also added some parts to make the story a little better. So I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Tess Goodwin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Grimsborough University

Goodwin. Tess Goodwin.

She was a 21-year-old woman with long ash brown hair tied up in a bun at the back. She had green eyes. She usually wore a pair of glasses and a yellow shirt underneath a light gray vest. She carried two books along with her during her time in Grimsborough University—in which one was a light blue "Psychology" book with orange at the corner, and the other was a dark blue book with the name, "Treaty of Modern Psychology". She was really into crime and analyzing their ways of doing it. That's why she went on to become a psychology major. She is also a... strange person. But there was something odd about her.

*Flashback*

Eight Years Ago or 2013

Third Person's POV

Junior Year's finally come to an end. Tess thought. She was almost going to be done with her studies and she can finally be in the outside world now. Or that's what she thought. But there's still a summer school break, then she'll be back in this school to finish senior year.

Tess rushed to the entrance of the school to wait for a bus. As she exits, she looks at the campus grounds. She stares at the place for a few seconds, then she just turns around and leaves. After all, there's SO much you can do during a summer break.

Two months later...

Damn. It's the first week of school already? Tess thought.

She's packing the remainder of her clothes and a pendulum. Why? Because she is a Psychology Major in her senior year. Plus, she'll never know when it would be useful to make a name for herself. Which she also wants to do. She already has analytics on who she'd kill, how she'd do it, and a killer name.

The Rorschach Reaper... God, that's good.

"TESS? Oh, Tess!" Someone shouted which caused her to flinch and quickly close the suitcase. "Tess Goodwin, I swear to God, I'll punch you if you're still not finished." Her younger sister Morgan groaned. She stands up and pulls the door open to let Morgan see her face. "So, are you ready to leave the house and go to the bus station?" Morgan asked while holding the house keys in her right hand.

They don't live together. But Tess just gave another set of her house keys to Morgan in case she needs to run away and go to her house. Both of their parents passed away. So their parents trust Tess to take care of her younger sister. Well, she does trust Morgan more than anyone else in the world, so she would do anything for her younger sister.

"Tess!" Morgan shouted to get her attention back. "Wha- I, yeah. I'm ready to go" Tess confirmed as she stood up and grabbed her clean pair of glasses. Morgan helped Tess with her large periwinkle suitcase and left the house.

One cab ride later... they have finally arrived at the bus station. Although their house is just around town, it's still too far to go if they walk. They go near a bus as Tess pats Morgan's back. "Will you miss me?" Tess questioned. Morgan gives her a sad smile and moves the suitcase a little. "... Of course I will," Morgan confirmed. "Well, don't worry. I won't be gone for a long time. It is my last year in college after all." Tess stated. She gives her a kind of awkward hug. As much as Tess might be seen as insensitive, she always enjoys the hugs Morgan gives. After what seems like forever, they let go of each other.

"Try not to miss me too much, okay?" Tess requested. "Alright, alright!" Morgan groaned as Tess turned around. She brings her suitcase with her to the bus while Morgan just stood there. Tess gave one more look at Morgan and did a little wave of goodbye. Morgan did it back and left. Then, Tess hopped on the bus and took a seat.

Two hours later...

The bus has finally arrived somewhere near Grimsborough University, but that's not really the final destination. So the bus stops for anyone who needs to go down and Tess did. She went down the bus with her periwinkle suitcase and walked across the street.

...And here she is. Grimsborough University.

Thank goodness it's her last year. She just knows that a lot of things would be happening.

"Umm... excuse me. Can I take a picture here?"

Someone inquired. Tess looked around and saw a boy with brown hair in a sage green sweater, a pair of black pants, with beige boots on, and a Venetian red vest. He also had an accent that's not really thick. Maybe the British?

"Can I take a picture here?" He repeated. "Oh, sure." Tess followed. She picked up her suitcase but the guy stopped her. "I mean... you can take a picture with me. My mom will take it" He pointed to his mom. "Oh. Yeah-yeah, okay" She said. Tess gently dropped her suitcase and set it aside. The lad helped her with the case and took a picture. She can even feel that he's genuinely smiling. I mean, look at that precious smile. Seems like an underclassman, specifically a freshman. Either that, or he's just really excited for college. Whatever year he's in.

After the boy's mom took what seems to be several pictures, she asked him to go to her. The boy nods to Tess asking her to stay for a bit. A few seconds later, his mom gives him his black luggage and leaves.

"So..." Tess started.

"So.." The boy continued. "I guess I forgot to tell you my name, huh?" He chuckled. "Yeah, you did." Tess gave the smallest hint of a smile. Although, he still saw it. When he smiled too, she went back to her serious face. "Right, umm... Hugh Ledgers. International Relations Major. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand. "Tess Goodwin. Psychology." Tess responded. She did a formal handshake with Hugh's hand. "So... what exactly?" She asked. It was quite unclear what she was asking him but he was still able to answer the question...

"Umm... politics, economics, history, law, and security..." He began. "... And honestly, the best part is being able to travel around the world." He continued. "Well, since I think I've shared a lot about my major, how 'bout you?" He finished. "Well, I study the brain of the person and the ways they think. It is Psychology after all." She stated. He nods. "That's nice, well what year are you now?" Hugh asked.

Yes. Finally, he asked. I finally get to know if he's just an underclassman flirting or not. But I swear, if this person's part of the frat boys, I'm done. Tess thought. She does NOT like frat boys.

"Well, I'm in my senior year. How 'bout you?" Tess asked. "Same. Although I know you don't see me that often." Hugh said.

So I just don't see him. Huh.

"I don't. Why? You're too busy traveling around the world, aren't you?" Tess jokes. "Actually, yeah." He grinned. "I think we should go to each other's dorms," Tess stated. "Yeah, don't wanna keep your roommate waiting." He chuckled.

As Tess was about to turn around and get her suitcase, Hugh put his right hand on her left shoulder, instantly signaling that he wanted to tell something.

"You forgot this."

He gave her a crumpled paper. Of course, she didn't pack it. She opens it and notices that he put his phone number and a message.

Wanna hang out later? If yes, then meet me at the cafe at 6.

-H. L

Damn it. This guy does have the charm. As Tess looks up and puts the letter in her pocket, he gives a small salute, a wide grin, and walks away.

Guess it's time for me to go to my dorm too.

Tess picks up her large periwinkle suitcase and goes to her dorm which is in the opposite direction of where Hugh went.

She goes to the residence hall and onto the door of her dorm. She pulls a key from her pocket and opens the door. There, she sees a lot of artworks. There's even an open canvas there. Obviously, she knows it's her roommate, Delta Myers. An art major. She looks at the artwork to get greeted by a surprised Delta.

"Oh hello, there."

Delta greeted. She had a painting palette and a paintbrush. No, she doesn't think Delta's currently painting, Tess just thinks she's going to set up all her materials for her final year.

"Well, hello to you too." Tess replied. She closed the door behind her and put the key and her suitcase on her bed. "Since when have you been here?" Tess asked. "Just yesterday..." Delta confirmed. "Ah, I see." Tess muttered to herself. Delta puts her materials aside and flops down on her bed. "Well, I can't believe we've been roommates for four years now! Hopefully, we could still reconnect after college." Delta grinned.

Yes, yes. I hope so too. Tess thought. Although, Tess is still thinking about that crumpled letter Hugh gave. So she lays down on the bed and pulls out the letter. Of course, this caught Delta's attention because she never saw anyone giving Tess a letter before. Delta found Tess attractive and tried to confess it, but they both just agreed to stay as friends (and roommates). Tess gave a small smile, and yet, Delta saw it.

"I didn't know you had secret admirers, Tess." Delta joked. She then goes to Tess's bed to sit beside her. "I don't." Tess said.

"Liar." Delta chuckled. "Alright, but it's just a hangout." Tess groaned. She let Delta see the letter. After that, her hand flew directly to her mouth. "Why? Know the guy?" Tess asked. "A little. We were on the same flight going to Florence one time."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but enough about me and him. You gotta go. When I talked to that man, he had the charm and gave me a smile that I'd remember for a long time." She said.

Okay. I see he can be quite... interesting.

"I was planning to go. After all, I wanna know his psychological profile." Tess added. "Umm... kinda expected you to say that but just go actually hang out with him. Not because you want his profile, but because you really want to know him." Delta cheered. "Alright, alright. That too." Tess replied. "SO, where'd you meet him?" She asked.

"Front grounds."

It was not rare for them to meet there since there are still two weeks before classes start. By that time, there are a lot but not all students are there.

Then if they did have classes already, Hugh would be busy getting mad at people at debates, recite history stuff, and do international relations stuff. He does like a good challenge after all. And, he's not that known because it's either he doesn't like and go to parties, has homework to do, with his roommate, or he's just somewhere outside the country.

Meanwhile, Tess would be busy handing leaflets about a group named True Crime Society that others would either throw somewhere else or tear it apart in pieces. She went to criminal psychology because she was SO passionate about crime. Tess even reads all the cases of Detective August Resterse, a famous detective in Grimsborough. She'd also be busy wondering about the other students' psychology profiles. "Alright..." Tess and Delta got up as Tess kept the letter inside her drawer.

"Before we focus more on Hugh, I need to fix my things first." Tess said.

Five hours later...

"Hey Tess, it's almost six." Delta claimed. "I know. That's why I'm about to leave." Tess reminded her. "Okay. Well, good luck, and tell me how it goes." Delta advised. Tess nods and stands up. Delta gives her an enthusiastic wave and Tess gives a small one. She gets her keys and leaves to go to the cafe to see Hugh. Tess wonders how this will go.


	2. College Firsts

Interactions.

Sometimes, they’re great, other times, they go much more unexpected than you think. It’s not really a date, but it seems like it. Or it’s just a “getting to know you” hangout. Why is Tess overthinking about this? The label of the event doesn’t matter anyway. A few minutes later, she arrives at the school cafe.

There are several students there since some are still enjoying their summer break. Yet, she could even recognize some of them. An example is a junior male film major student a few feet away from the cashier. He’s a Thai guy with black hair and a light academia outfit who’s been in Grimsborough since he was seventeen years old since he was given an opportunity to study in America and goes by the name Asnee Tartal. Good thing a lot of people have been nice to him and that the lad talks about Asian culture too. One thing we learned from this guy is that Guay Teow or noodle soup is great as a late-night snack.

Beside him is who Tess knows is his girlfriend, Erin Klewtwiz, also a junior female Culinary Arts major. From Liechtenstein. Yeah, based on Tess’s research, the country isn’t popular because they haven’t done anything noteworthy. So, they are described as straight-up boring. Both of them have been a thing since their second year of high school from an international school and they send letters or notes to each other during break time and long vacation school breaks when Asnee’s back in his hometown, Bangkok, and when Erin is in hers, Vaduz. They’re both most likely watching a movie on Asnee’s laptop while eating a Laab or Spicy Salad and a dish in Liechtenstein called Kasknopfle (hard to pronounce, I know.) which are small dumplings topped with cheese or onions.

Meanwhile, another person she can see that’s from the other side of the couple is a female sophomore from Senegal (a country in Africa) who will double major in Advertising and Economics named Jaquelyn Flores. Tess knew her in an interview the freshmen had to do for one subject Jaquelyn had. But then, Tess forgot what subject that was. She can see her having a good ol’ mac-n-cheese but it’s a bit fancier, a half-eaten tiramisu as it's her favorite dessert, and Jaquelyn sips a cup of cappuccino.

Lastly, near Flores, Tess can see the professor who’s teaching Asian Languages and Literature and also graduated from the said course named Prof. Newton Gradysse. She was in his subject, that’s why she instantly recognized the professor. He has a pair of round eyeglasses beside his laptop and on the other side and has a small bowl of a salmon falafel sandwich since people think that he’s following a specific diet. It’s also rumored that he’s been seeing Prof. Grayson McCain, a professor in Fashion and Fabric Consultant who’s openly a trans bisexual, he also decided to go by the pronouns he/him instead of she/her. He appreciated everybody's reaction to him coming out. Although, even if there are some students being a little bitchy to Mr. McCain, the professor just doesn’t mind them and treats them like every other student. Mr. McCain aside, Tess doesn’t know why a professor like Mr. Gradysse is in the cafe. Maybe listening to all the hot gossip of the students. He is open to those. Maybe he’s here for making PowerPoint slides, not sure either. Whatever it is, Tess just hopes he has a great time there. Other than that, there are just like, five other unfamiliar faces.

But no Hugh Ledgers.

Where in the HELL even is that guy?

Tess checks her watch and sees that it exactly just struck six o'clock in the evening. She looks back at the door and sees a redhead guy entering the cafe who is definitely not him.

“C’MON, GUYS. You’re gonna be late, dammit!” The lad shouted.

He had a not-so-bad body. In a good way, of course. He had a colorful and bright outfit on. With some blue Doc Martens, Tess supposes.

“Edis, you literally ran going here. Are you excited or something?” A girl near him asked. She also had Doc Marten boot, just... black. She also had a long and wavy dress and a cardigan. “Well, June, not my fault both of y'all are slow.” He added.

Edis and June, huh? Still doesn’t explain about Hugh.

As she was going to take a seat, the door opened and in came a boy with the same attire he wore this morning. He lightly punched Edis on the shoulder and put his right arm around June.

Although he didn’t notice Tess, finally. Fricking finally.

Hugh is FINALLY HERE. With what seems like his friends. Tess turned around and sat down to make it a little less awkward. So she quickly goes to the nearest couch which is near Jaquelyn. She notices Tess sitting near her. “Hello, Ms. Goodwin!” The sophomore grinned. Although she didn’t shout her name, it was still loud enough for some people, including Hugh, to hear it. Only he and his two friends turned to Tess. Tess goes closer to Jaquelyn’s area to say something that everyone in the cafe hopes won’t hear. “Hello to you too, Jaquelyn. You didn’t have to say it out loud.” Tess muttered. “Oops, sorry Ms. Tess.” She added. “Just call me Tess.” She responded. “Alright, Tess” she chuckled.

“Alright.”

Tess stands up, gives a confused look and wave to Hugh and his friends, and approaches the cashier to order some food. After she orders, Hugh approaches her.  
“So, I didn’t know you had another friend.”

Hugh jokes. As much as he’s charming, he’s… kind of cocky. It seems like he gets too confident on a few things. Maybe like one of his debates. It usually brings his cocky side. “Well, I didn’t know you had other friends, Ledgers.” Tess groaned. He frowned and put his arms off the table instantly. “Oh c’mon. You were just joking a while ago and now I can’t do the same?” She said. “Whatever” He chuckled. “I’ll go to introduce you to my friends.” He continued. He motioned to the couch near Jaquelyn and all of them sat there.  
“Tess, Edis Tyrmins, Mathematics, and my roommate...” He started. “Nice to meet ya.” Edis greeted in a Scottish accent.

Not bad for a Scottish and redhead guy.

“... Then, this is June Cynthent Viola. Biology. Just call her June ‘cause she hates her second name.” He continued. “HUGH!” She complained. “Anyhow, it is nice to meet you.” She grinned.

Might be an only child due to her formality, either she’s spent time with a lot of adults or she really has to be formal all the time, she can also have an attitude when it comes to her second name. She could be one of those unpopularly popular girls who are also pretty and smart. Her course in Biology can indicate her love of science, socializing, and the study of the human body. It could be a good way to see a person’s weak spot in the body. To know how and where to kill them, tear them apart, RUIN their life.

Why am I thinking of this now? Tess thought.

“... Guys, this is Tess Goodwin, right?” He asked. Tess nodded. “This is Tess Goodwin, senior, Psychology. Both of them are in the same year as I am” Hugh finished. “So you must think there’s more than meets the eye, huh?” Edis jokes. “Hmm… maybe.” She replied. “Well, what’s with the human mind. Is it really that fascinating?” June asked. “Yes, as much as the human body. You get to guess what might be on their mind.” Tess confirmed. “Well as much as we want to talk more, I believe we’ll order for ourselves too. So, be right back” Hugh stated.

An hour later…

“But I swear, I’m not part of the frat boys. It’s my brother who is. Or was. He graduated from college three years ago.” Hugh boasted. It was 7:30 in the evening. The group had already eaten some of the food they ordered, and by this time, all the people Tess recognized already left.

Several minutes later…

“Man, I’m stuffed!” Edis grinned. “So am I.” June agreed. It was now 8:45 pm. The professor has packed up his things and there are only a few people remaining as students, professors, and staff are expected to be in their specific places. The group exchanged things about each other. Tess learned that Edis and June have been friends for fourteen years now as they only have a three month age difference. They met Hugh at a restaurant in Switzerland when Edis asked Hugh for directions to a hotel. But now, Tess thinks it’s time to go as she wants to stay in and study an advanced lesson. All of them stand up and leave the place. They arrive at the residence halls where all of them live.

“Well, it was a pleasure to hang out with you, Tess.” June grinned. “Yeah, wanna do it again. But for now… this man gotta sleep.” Edis yawned.

“Goodnight, Tess.” They said in unison. Edis and June separated their ways without even waiting to hear Tess’s response. Edis turned back around ‘cause he saw that Hugh’s not going anywhere. “Hugh, you coming?” Edis questioned. “Nope. Later” Hugh assured.

What? Does he really wanna take me all the way to my dorm? I don’t wanna experience something coming out of a rom-com just yet. But, I guess I don’t mind. Tess though.  
“Sure, suit yourself.” Edis mumbled to himself as he went to his dorm.

With no one but the two insights, Tess can now invite Hugh to go to her dorm. “So, I guess we’re gonna go to my dorm now.” Tess said. “Lead the way!” Hugh grinned.  
A few halls later, Tess and Hugh arrived at her dorm with Tess clutching the door key in her hand. “So this is where I am.” Tess exclaimed. “I can see that.” Hugh replied. “Well, I’m gonna advance study now. So...” Tess lied. “Okay, goodnight, Tess.” He murmured. “You too.” Tess responded. As she goes into her dorm. “Oh, wanna study together sometime? I do crave some company. The two could be busy sometimes.” Hugh hesitated as he left. Tess just gave a simple nod and closed the door. Delta is seen painting a landscape in her area. “How was it?” Delta inquired. “Fine.” Tess responded. “Oh, really?” Delta asked. “Yeah, and I’ll just tell you all the details after I freshen up.” Tess promised.

“Alright.”


	3. August's Visit

Six days later…

In the dorms…

Third Person’s POV

It is eight in the morning on a quiet Saturday. Even more, came as classes were about to start in two weeks. Delta just woke up as she lacked a few hours of sleep. She went to a classmate’s dorm to do art. She is really determined on getting everything right, she ends up falling asleep at about dawn most of the time which is worth it. As she gets a high score on her artworks. Meanwhile, Tess is wide awake ready to take a walk. She has just dressed up and ate a bowl of cereal. Then, Hugh walks out of Tess’s dorm as well.

Why?

If you’re thinking that both of them made out, it’s kinda true. But good thing they didn’t go further. Both of them tried to drink in a bar after they did advanced studies together the day before, you know what…

The day before…

Tess and Hugh just arrived in front of Tess’s dorm after they went to the bar. Of course, both of them ended up being tipsy. She opens the door leading to her dorm. As she opens it, Hugh immediately kisses her. He’s definitely been attracted to Tess since the first time they met. He could only think about her the past five days, and the feeling of their lips crashing was… just a dream for him to do. Hugh ignored people who could possibly be watching. As all he cared about was her.

A few minutes later…

The door remained locked the whole time they were inside. Tess can see the discarded pile of vests, sweaters, shoes, and her glasses on the floor as they remain wearing their undershirts and bottoms. She loved the touch of Hugh’s soft and gentle fingers on her skin. Hugh was obsessed listening to Tess’s heavy and deep breathing, and hearing her mutter a few swear words under her breath as he continued to touch her skin and kiss her on the hot sunny night on the table. “You like that?” Hugh questioned. “Yeah, but do better ‘cause I can’t wait anymore.” Tess groaned. “Oh, yeah? That’s just the start.” He bragged. “But I was hoping you’d say that.”

He whispered. Tess felt his arms picking her up and gently throwing her on her bed. Hugh gets on top of Tess to look at her. But he won’t do it unless she’s sure. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” Hugh asked. He sees Tess giving a nod. “Make sure to go faster though.” Tess requested.

“Oh, really?” Hugh’s accent thickens. God, that’s good. “Yes, I’m sure.” Tess complained. “Alright.” Hugh reassured.

An hour later…

After freshening up and putting on some pajamas from the drawer, Tess and Hugh lie down on her bed. She sees his bright red tint blushing from his cheeks. His hair all messed up, in a good way. Hugh was reddening from Tess’s messy hair and beautiful face. He faces Tess while she faces the wall. “So, was it as you expected?” Hugh inquired. “Very. Shows you give them a surprise later on. Plus, you’re good with words.” Tess complimented. “Must be because of the debates I’m in.” Hugh chuckled “Does give me ENTP vibes.” She joked. “Myers- Briggs, heard of that before.” Hugh grinned. “‘Course you did.” Tess added. “Goodnight, Tess.” Hugh told Tess.

“You too.”

Back to the present...

Hugh and Tess separate ways as he goes back to his dorm and she goes to the campus grounds. But they did agree to get breakfast at the cafe along with Edis, Viola, and Delta. She then saw someone, actually, two people across the path.

During the past six days, there were a few more students who came back from the university since classes are going to start soon. Hugh and Tess have been hanging around too. But, someone else came to university. Not a student, a teacher, nor anyone on the staff.

Grimsborough Front Grounds

*August’s Point Of View*

I didn’t know that universities can be this peaceful and quiet. I wish this can happen for-

A call interrupted my thoughts. “Ugh, I was looking forward to more peace and quiet!

But I swear, if we get one more call to save a kitty from a tree, I am so done.” Jones complained. “Right?” I agreed. “Like Ramirez has gone around telling us that we’re now the Pet Rescue Detectives.” He groaned. It is kinda true. Jones and I were sent by Chief King to make sure that the students are safe. But all the calls that we’ve been getting recently was all about rescuing kittens. As much as I don’t want anyone to be murdered, I miss investigating them. The phone kept ringing so I answered it and put it on speaker so that Jones could hear it.

“Detective August, the students have barely returned from their summer break and there’s already an incident on campus!” Chief King said over the phone. “FINALLY! A real case to investigate!” Jones cheered. “Jones, Murder is nothing to be excited about! I promised the Dean that I'd put my best Detectives on the case, so don't disappoint!” Chief groaned. “ Don't worry Chief, We will solve this case in no time!” Jones cheered. “You better.” Chief expected as he hung up. “You heard him, Jones. Let’s go investigate our murder!” I cheered. “To the grounds we go...” Jones continued.

A few hours later…

We already gave the body to Nathan for analysis. The victim was a model college student in her first year named Rani Goshwalla. We’ve talked to the dean and collected ants in a sample, and got the results from Grace. The only thing we need to do now is to restore the pieces of paper in the scene. We got to piece it out and the leaflet promotes…

“How to commit the PERFECT murder.”

“Don’t tell me the killer was dumb enough to leave this!” Jones complained. I see a lady in a bun and glasses jogging towards us. “Oh, I see you’ve got my promotional leaflet. Are you interested in joining the True Crime Society?” The lady inquired.

So she’s the one who distributed it, eh?

“No, but we want to know why your leaflet has been found in an actual murder scene.” Jones told. “A MURDER has happened on campus? Oh. My. God. Finally! Something to be excited about! I’ve been waiting SO long for one of these.” She grinned. “Young lady, what’s your name?” I asked. “Tess Goodwin. Psychology. I’m excited to meet you in real life, Detective Resterse… and Detective Jones.” Tess stammered. “Alright then, Tess. We’re going to talk to you for a minute or two.” Jones stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Just to inform, ENTP is one of the sixteen personalities in MBTI. Myers- Briggs or MBTI is a self-help assessment test that helps people gain insights into how they work and learn. Some accurate tests are Sakinorva and Keys2Cognition. Or for better results, just research cognitive functions. Hope you enjoy the story.


	4. The Interrogation

*Earlier that year*

Now in Third Person’s POV

“Hey, wanna join the True Crime Society?”

Tess asked a random student. She just gets the leaflet and leaves. A few minutes later, Tess notices that she tears the leaflet and throws it into a trash can. Don’t worry, that’s a normal thing for her. She just wishes that people would at least just listen to her even for just a damn minute.

*Present time*

“Tess, could you please explain why your leaflet of how to commit murder at the crime scene?” August questioned. “Please Officers, I’ve just been handling leaflets for students to join my true crime society. But each time I hand one out, they throw it out somewhere.” Tess snapped. “I’m really passionate about crime, so that’s why I chose to study criminal psychology.” She continued. “I may be excited about murder, but for one to happen in MY campus is REALLY fascinating.” She grinned. “Oh!” Jones said. “I can’t even believe I’m talking to the legend Detective August! You’re like… a cop superstar! I’ve been a fan of yours since you were still 25. When you solved the Xyanac’s murder in 2006!” Tess blurted. “Do you think I can assist you in solving this case? It could really be a great help for my thesis. And I’ll be quiet as a mouse!” Tess requested.

Since Tess was already in her senior year, she has to make a 40 to 60-page thesis to get an academic degree or professional qualification presenting Tess’s research and findings. The same thing goes for all the seniors who were able to get a 3.2-grade point average, also known as GPA, and was able to meet all the requirements from their department at the end of their junior year. She has an entire year to do her thesis.

“Well...” August stammered. “We’re flattered that you love his work. We really are… but this isn’t a textbook exercise. This is an actual murder!” Jones warned. “Oh! Well… alright.” Tess sighed. “You can go now too.” August reassured. “Thank you, Officers. If you do change your mind...” She commented as she turned back and left. “She is such an odd character. Hope the rest of the students in this university aren’t as enthusiastic about murder as Tess is.” Jones hoped. “Me too. But for now, it’s time for us to go to the Amphitheater.” August recalled. 

They left to go there as all the sororities went there to present their houses to the first year yesterday. Although, it isn’t necessary for all of them to join, though. All of that aside, it’s time to focus on Tess.  
Her happiness today drops a little bit because of the previous scene. But, at least she’s gonna eat breakfast with Edis, June, Delta, and Hugh in the cafe.


End file.
